


Rest

by Salt_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lotor, Soft Shiro (Voltron), Space Husbands, sleepy Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen
Summary: Just some soft Shotor cuddles cause we all need that sometimes.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofCarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/gifts).



> I wrote this for
> 
> [LegendofCarl's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl) birthday but i thought I might as well also post it here so have at it.

Lotor was immensely tired.

After a full day of meetings an open court session and a challenger to his right to the throne who foolishly thought to best him in single combat, he was glad to be returning to his quarters.

Shiro was sadly still away on a diplomatic mission but Lotor was just glad to get some rest. Everything ached. Maybe he should take a bath to soothe his muscles.

He was exhausted.

The door opened and closed with a hiss and Lotor was glad to drop his impeccable facade and begin stripping out of his regalia while sleepily shuffling to bed and plopping onto the mattress with a groan.

His bed was so soft.

Years of sleeping on the floor of various spaceships and small cots and pilot seats and the occasional prison cell had made him rather unaccustomed to the luxury of central command, especially the imperial quarters. His bed still surprised him.

He sighed and buried his face further in the pile of pillows on his side of the bed.

A bath could wait.

He was about to drift off when the mattress shifted next to him, causing him to unsheathe his claws and turn toward the perceived threat on instinct.

A warm hand cupped his jaw and ran through his hair. “Shh, it’s just me,” said Shiro’s soothing voice. “It’s alright.”

He relaxed instantly as Shiro’s scent hit him. 

“You’re back early,” he mumbled into the pillows. “Did they kick you out? Am I going to have to contend with an angry city-state by tomorrow?” 

Shiro let out a hearty chuckle and continued to stroke soothing circles on Lotor’s back. “Oh, ye of little faith. No, they seemed quite pleased with your treaty. We finished ahead of schedule.”

Lotor hummed into the pillow.

“So I was able to come back early and--” Shiro paused. “Fuck, you’re tense.” Shiro pressed both his hands down onto Lotor’s rock-hard back muscles.

Lotor groaned.

“What happened to you today? Did you miss me so much?”

Shiro’s teasing tone masked his concern well but Lotor could always see through him. Nevertheless, he replied with an equally teasing tone.

“Certainly. An emperor is nothing without his consort.”

“Lotor.” Shiro was suddenly serious. “Anything particular I should know about?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Shiro could be a mother hen on occasion. However, if Lotor was honest with himself, he thought it was sweet. Nobody had ever taken care of him like this before. It was… nice.

He turned his head so he could speak more clearly. “There was a challenger for the throne today. He was a halfwit and certainly not worth mentioning. I suppose I am just tired… and I did miss you.” He smiled softly.

Shiro gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Lay down for me, I’m gonna take care of the huge cramp that calls itself your back.”

“How do you plan on accomplishing that?” Lotor’s tone was teasing but he was already doing as Shiro asked.

“You’ll see.”

And then he was rubbing deep circles into Lotor’s back and Lotor couldn’t keep himself from moaning softly.

Shiro’s hands were so strong and warm and they practically drained the tension out of him.

Shiro laughed quietly. “Like that.”

Lotor was so relaxed he could drift off immediately but he didn’t want Shiro to leave once he did. His lover had been away for nearly a week and he’d missed him, he wanted him next to him, he always slept better with Shiro’s arms around him or holding on to Shiro.

He waited for the right moment and then pounced, surprising Shiro and managing to pin him to the bed with a deep kiss.

“Thank you, my love,” Lotor said with a low purr. He lowered himself to rest his head on Shiro’s chest.

“Babe, I have some more stuff to do, you gotta let me up.”

“Too bad,” Lotor’s voice was barely audible at this point, “your Emperor requires your presence.”

Shiro sighed but it was half-heartedly at best.

Nevertheless, Lotor felt the need to add “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Shiro finally relented and mumbled something about having married a giant purple space cat but Lotor was already drifting off to the sound of Shiro’s heartbeat and the feeling of his fingers stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and Kudos keep your local writers alive so hit that button if you liked it ♥ and leave me a comment ☺  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://myhyperfixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
